Lejos de warfang
by Yonaiker - dragon purpura
Summary: para ti Nina, por todo lo que has hecho. todos te queremos :')


Lejos de warfang.

El sol se asomaba entre las colinas iluminando los muros e interiores de warfang.

El sol se reflejaba a través de los cristales de una ventana que daban al rostro, causandole una pequeña molestia en los ojos a una dragona muy especial.

Al despertarse estiro todo su cuerpo, tronando todas las extremidades de su cuerpo.

Y rapidamente se preparo para un largo y arduo dia de trabajo.

La punta de su cola parecia ser como una pluma de piel.

A diario estaba ocupada y no tenia mucho tiempo libré. Se le dificultaba hacer las cosas qué mas le gustaban y eso era algo qué a veces le entristecia.

Todos los dias hacia lo de costumbre. Recorria warfang, paseaba por los jardines o hacia algunas tareas para los guardianes. Todo estaba bien.

Un dia... Todo cambio.

La dragona de nombre nina se levanto con el animo bajo. Miraba por la ventana como el sol comenzaba a ascender por encima del muro, pero con una expresion diferente. No estaba tan feliz

Deprimida cierra las persianas y sale de su casa e hiso lo de costumbre, temprano hiso las tareas que los guardianes le ofrecieron, compro algunas cosas en el mercado y recorrio los jardines lentamente, disfrutando cada pequeño momento que caminaba.

Al terminar recorrio todo warfang, incluso fue a donde los soldados entrenaban a ver como peleaban por practica.

Después Paso por un par de casas que le resultaron familiar y paso a saludar. La primera fue la casa de flame. Toco la puerta y en un momento fue atendida por ember, la dejo pasar y adentro pudo ver a flame intentando quitarle las cadenas a spyn y kreic.

-mmm... No... No se quitan. ¿Me repiten como terminaron asi?-pregunta flame mientras intentaba romperlas forzandolas.

-ya te lo dijimos-afirma kreic sentado de espalda en contra de la de spyn.

-un dragon negro nos ato y dijo qué sé lo agradeceriamos. -dice spyn, pero flame seguia sin creer la historia.

Nina dio unos pequeños golpes a la pared para que se percataran de su asistencia. Los tres dragones voltearon a verla y fue cuestion de tiempo para qué spyn se levantara a saludar.

-¿nina? Cuanto tiempo, hola ¿como has estado?- pregunto llena de entusiasmo, pero al ver la expresion deprimida del rostro de nina esa expresion se le borro rapidamente.

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunta spyn preocupada.

-¿por qué esa cara? - kreic también estaba preocupado

Nina paso su mano por la cabeza de spyn acariciandola suavente, lo mismo hiso con kreic.

-no es nada, solo vine a... Despedirme- fingio una sonrisa para qué no se preocuparan.

-¿despedirte? ¿A donde iras?- kreic estaba preocupado, esa pequeña sonrisa falsa no era algo que los engañara

-voy a... ¡Viajar! Si... Es solo eso un viaje.-seguia mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

-Nina ¿por que te vas?- ahora era ember la que estaba preocupada. Incluso flame tenia ese rostro de preocupacion por ella.

-sera por... Poco tiempo, no sera para siempre -comenzaba a reir para que no se preocuparan.

-bueno... Solo vine a... Decir adios. - ni siquiera ella podia mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Spyn y kreic se lanzan sobré niña y le dan un fuerte abrazo. -te vamos a extrañar - dice spyn mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña lágrima.

-si... Yo también. Siempre fueron mis favoritos. - niña acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de ambos, manteniendo una sonrisa un poco forzada. -vamos a tu casa. Quiero despedirme allí también. - spyn le asienta la cabeza mientras un sentimiento de tristeza abundaba su cuerpo.

-esta bien.-

Nina, spyn y kreic salieron de la casa de flame y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de warfang. Spyn y kreic insistían en preguntar porque se iba... Pero eso era su decisión.

Al llegar. Spyn abrió la puerta y la debo pasar. Niña se despidió de spyro y cynder con un abrazo, intento hacer lo mismo con smoke pero no lo encontró. Al parecer había salido con terrador. Todo lo que hizo Nina fue tomar un trozo de papel y dejarle una carta a smoke. Luego solo se alejo... Sin decir mucho. No quería hacer larga su despedida.

1 hora después.

Smoke estaba agotado después de su típico entrenamiento con terrador. Llego a su casa feliz debido a qué le había ido muy bien. Al llegar a su casa noto qué todos estaban deprimidos. Spyn se acerco a smoke al ver qué había llegado y le entrego la carta de Nina, este la abrió. Y lo único que vio fueron una sola palabra, una palabra cortante y deprimente qué le desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro. La carta era solo esto:

Adiós.

Nina.

Smoke sin pensarlo dos veces salio de su casa y comenzó a volar en donde seguro estaba Nina. Teniendo la esperanza de qué no fuera tarde y poder verla de nuevo.

Voló hacía los muros de warfang y comenzó a recorrerlos hasta darle la vuelta a warfang hasta por fin encontrarla. Ya el sol se estaba escondiendo para cuando la encontró. Y ella estaba observando mientras se escondía entre las colinas. Smoke la observaba de lejos viéndola con cuidado. Parecía estar hipnotizada por el atardecer.

Pasaron cómo 5 minutos hasta que ella se movió lista para irse, desplegó sus Alás y antes de dar el primer aleteó...

-¡Espera!-le grito smoke deteniéndola por completo. Ella volteó y vio a smoke con un cuaderno, parecía estar dibujando algo.

-¿que... Estas haciendo aquí? -pregunta Niña al verlo detrás de ella.

-siempre te gusto este lugar... Yo...-smoke no encontraba que decir. Y cuando lo intentaba sólo balbuceaba.

-¿que es ese cuaderno?-

-quedate quieta... Casi término.-

-oh... Tu me ... ¿M estas dibujando? ¿Por qué? -

-quiero recordarte cuando te vayas. No se si te volveré a ver, así qué esto que hago sera para recordarte siempre

-eso es... Tierno... Tu... No hagas eso... Me haces sentir mal.-

-no me importa, por ti hago esto. No me importa qué te molestes por esto, quiero que sepas que de verdad me importas. Esperó entiendas eso con esto.- Nina baja la cabeza un poco deprimida. -sonrie- le ordena smoke - quiero recordarte con una sonrisa.-

-smoke tu... Esto qué éstas haciendo no hará qué me quede.-

-no lo hago con la intención de qué te quedes... Lo hago para que sepas qué me importas, te agradezco por todo lo qué has hecho por mi. Aunque creas que es poco para mi fue mucho. No quiero qué... Te vayas y te olvides de mí. - una pequeña lágrima fue derramada por smoke, mientras qué seguía dibujando con la mano temblorosa.

-yo... No... Smoke... No tienes qué decirme estas cosas. Es muy lindo y todo pero...-

-es tu decisión -le interrumpe smoke -no quiero que te quedes. Quiero que cumplas todo lo qué quieras lograr y luego quiero verte aquí. Espero que cuando vuelvas tu... Puedas verme de nuevo - smoke baja la cabeza mientras varias lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse.

-prometo qué volveré algún día... No se cuando sera pero... Te lo prometo...

Smoke... Se qué mi presencia no es importante, esta ciudad esta bien sin mi... Se que esta en buenas manos. En las tuyas, en la de todos los que se interesan en ella. Eres un chiquillo con una gran imaginación y se qué un día harás grandes cosas.-

-te equivocas... Yo... No puedo hacer nada bien. Pero... Tu dándome ánimos... Esa marcaba una diferencia en mi, en lo que soy, en lo que hago, en todo. No lo entiendes. No solo yo a todos nos importas. Tu eras una razón para levantarse cada día para ver tu sonrisa o tu opinión. Pero si te vas... No es lo mismo ... *tu nombre nina*...-

-yo... Te pedí que no dijeras mi nombré. -

-y no lo e hecho porque respeto tus deseos...- smoke la mira un momento y luego al cuaderno... - bien termine. Toma tu dibujo.

Nina se acerca a smoke y toma el cuaderno, era un bonito dibujo de ella. Era la primera vez qué alguien le regalaba algo así.

-quedatelo, para qué no me olvides.- Nina observa el dibujó, todo lo qué le dijo smoke de verdad la deprimió. Lo que hizo fue, entregarle su dibujo.

-quedatelo... Para qué tú siempre me recuerdes...- dice con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta vez real. No era una sonrisa forzada. Se había despedido de todos y eso... Aunque triste era algo qué debía hacer.

-yo te recordaré... Si tu prometes no olvidarme.-

-lo prometo... Te quiero smoke.-

-yo también te quiero... Toda warfang te quiere. A todos los qué has conocido estoy seguro que te guardan un gran cariño... Absolutamente todos.-

-eso es... Muy lindo de tu parte... Prometeme algo antes de irme.-

-¿que cosa?-

-prometeme que a partir de hoy sonreirás. -

-lo haré... Pero ahora es difícil... Sin ti, no hay muchos motivos por los cuales sonreír. Pero... Lo intentare.-smoke se seca los ojos y deja ver una pequeña sonrisa...

-adios smoke... Algún día volveré, y veré en que te has convertido.-

Nina frota la cabeza de smoke de una manera cariñosa... Luego se da la vuelta y despliega sus alas intenta volar... Pero smoke la abraza por la espalda.

-adiós Nina-...

-adiós smoke -...

Smoke suelta a Nina y esta despega en vuelo, smoke solo la observaba mientras la veía alejarse. Haría lo que fuera por hacer qué se quedara pero eso era imposible.

Nina mientras se alejaba, podía sentir qué algo en la espalda la molestaba. Estirando sus manos tomo lo que tenia en la espalda, lo cual era un trozo de papel. Al abrirlo vio una larga carta.

(Esta parte es de marcos).

Oportunidad

LETRA

Bajo el brillo de las luces muy brillantes.

Vuelvo la cara hacia el cálido cielo nocturno.

Y no le tengo miedo a mil ojos.

Cuando están por encima de las quinientas sonrisas.

Oh, yo solía pensar (ella solía pensar)

¿Qué no daría yo? ¿Qué no daría ella?

Por un momento como este? (Por un momento como este?)

Este momento este regalo

Oh, ahora mírame y esta oportunidad.

Esta parado justo frente a mi

Pero una cosa sé que es solo parte de la suerte y así

Estoy poniendo en mi mejor show

Bajo el foco estoy empezando mi vida

Los grandes sueños se hacen realidad esta noche.

Así que mírame y esta oportunidad.

Estás presenciando mi momento, ¿ves?

Ahora me encuentro aquí, y es hora.

Sí, esto es real, y es una mina de oro.

No tengo miedo de volar

Cuando está por encima de las quinientas sonrisas.

Oh, yo solía pensar (ella solía pensar)

¿Qué no daría yo? ¿Qué no daría ella?

Por un momento como este?

Este momento, este regalo (por un momento como este?)

Oh, ahora mírame y esta oportunidad.

Esta parado justo frente a mi

Una cosa sé que es solo parte de la suerte y así

Estoy poniendo en mi mejor show

Bajo el foco estoy empezando mi vida

Los grandes sueños se hacen realidad esta noche.

Entonces, mírame y esta oportunidad

Estás presenciando mi momento, ¿ves?

Mi gran oportunidad

No lo desperdiciaré, te lo garantizo.

—parece qué... De verdad les importaba... Yo... Me gustaría verlos de nuevo algún día.—

Fin.

Nota:todos en FF que alguna vez te conocieron te extrañaran y te van a querer tanto como yo. Nina muchas gracias por ti apoyo. Te queremos muchos.


End file.
